2010
2010 is the first year in what Expi considers his "pre-teen era." Expi turned 9 years old this year, and was his second year on ROBLOX as well as his first year on Youtube under the name of "thomasfan69" Videos * The cake is a lie! * ROBLOX Wrestling (Deleted, reuploaded and unlisted) * ROBLOX Epicsodes The I-Fell Tower * ROBLOX Epicsodes Bad Mother's Day * ROBLOX Epicsodes The ROBLOX Lighthouse * ROBLOX Epicsodes Blame John * ROBLOX Epicsodes PacROBLOX * ROBLOX Epicsodes Episode 6 The LOLWUT Cupcake * ROBLOX Epicsodes Episode 7 The Waffle * The cursed waffle tape * Thomasfan6 Studios (2010) * ROBLOX Wrestling (Better Quality) * ROBLOX Epicsodes Episode 8 Sneek Peek * ROBLOX Epicsodes Episode 8 Hall of Noob Traps * ROBLOX Epicsodes The Wizard of LOLWUT Part 1 * ROBLOX 4th of July 2010 Fireworks Display! * ROBLOX Epicsodes The Wizard of LOLWUT Part 2 * Roblox- OOF Sparta Remix (Outdated) (Unlisted) * The Wizard of LOLWUT FINAL PART!!!!! * ROBLOX Epicsodes Quickie: The Day clockwork got BANNED! * ROBLOX Epicsodes Theme song * Youtube Poop intro * ROBLOX- Cheezburgers.wmv * YTP-This video will be flagged by a CHEEZBURGER!!!!.wmv * Roblox Epicsodes Quickie 2 Egg Fail * Roblox fire demos 1 Treehouses * The protest song * RO-Dance Party * ROBLOX Gone LOL * ROBLOX Gone LOL 2 * ROBLOX-Thomasfan6 searches on youtube * Halloween Icon * Roblox Epicsodes Episode 10 Halloween Special * Roblox gone LOL 3 (Sorry for long wait).wmv * Fraps Test * Roblox gone LOL Halloween Special * Really old video * 50 Videos Day! * Roblox Epicsodes 11 The Fail Train.wmv * My Search Story * ROBLOX-Blox-Mart Commercial * All part of a ballenced Breakfast * Roblox-Christmas Skateboard Contest (CLOSED) * Trailer for my Upcoming Movie Thomasfan6 in Noobland * Random Ear Hurting noise * Thomasfan6 in Noobland Sneak Peek * Trailer for my upcoming Move Thomasfan6 in noobland (with music :3) * I got a blog! * Roblox Car Glitch XD (With Epic pie throwing! :D) * ROBLOX-Turkey Prank Call * Roblox gone LOL 5 * Google Chrome Test * Don't Judge a book by it's cover ROBLOX Version * ROBLOX Epicsodes 12 Sinking ship (With music video at the end) * ROBLOX The big ROBLOX Dance Remix * What Happens if you stop a show Thomasfan6 is watching.... * Thomasfan6 Studios 2011 Intro =3 * ROBLOX Lighthouse Tour Part 1 * THIS IS ROBLOX (With surprise at end XD) * ROBLOX Gone LOL 6 * NOOBY ROBLOXIAN-EP. 1- You ain't got no pancake mix! * Roblox Gone LOL Christmas Special * My Christmas Presents (2010) * Top 10 Best Shows * DOTD Custom Made DVD Cover (Unlisted) * Goodbye 2010, Ohai 2011 Deleted Videos * Custom Trackmaster Bash * ROBLOX Epicsodes I-Fell Tower Youtube Poop Cancelled Projects * ROBLOX Lighthouse Tour * Thomasfan6 in Noobland Trivia * This is the first and only year of the ROBLOX Epicsodes series, as the series was cancelled after Episode 12. This is also the first year of ROBLOX Gone LOL and Nooby ROBLOXian. * A lot of ExpitheCat's videos during this year are of low quality overall, due to compressed video quality in videos between "The cake is a lie!" and "ROBLOX Epicsodes PacROBLOX" likely due to ExpitheCat saving the videos in the "e-mail" format in Windows Movie Maker, which was fixed by using the "Save to my computer" option starting in ROBLOX Epicsodes Episode 6 The LOLWUT Cupcake. Another problem is low framerate in all videos up until ROBLOX Gone LOL 3 as well as ROBLOX being recorded in a small window in ROBLOX videos between ROBLOX Gone LOL 2 and ROBLOX Gone LOL 3. This was due to him using CamStudio on his old computer to record ROBLOX with, with the latter issue also being caused by a ROBLOX update that lowered his resolution in ROBLOX for whatever reason. Both of these issues were fixed by him switching to Fraps after "Fraps test." ** Distorted sound quality is another issue among nearly all of ExpitheCat's videos this year. * While 2010 was ExpitheCat's second year of ROBLOX, it is easily his most prominent as he ended up meeting most of his friends from ROBLOX during this year and also bought Builder's Club, leading to the creation of more places and a Thomas and Friends fan group, albeit the latter was closed two years later. * Oddly enough, ExpitheCat originally considered 2010 to be a bad year for him, due to the ending of Chowder (one of his favorite shows at the time) and what he considered bad ROBLOX updates, but now considers it a good year upon further reflection due to all the friends he met, including a few that he is still friends with to this day. Category:Years